Blood: Oneshot
by TobiFangirl1
Summary: Lisanna is attacked by Katsu My OC  and saved by Natsu. But this ends up making things worse. Will Lisanna getting hurt end up pushing Natsu and Lisanna together? Rated T in case. Please note this is my first story, no flames please ! X3 COMMENTS PLEASE
1. Oneshot

**LISANNA/NATSU ONESHOT: Blood**

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna called running into the guild.

"Lisanna? What's the matter?" Mirajane smiled warmly but had a knowing look as she saw the younger girl glance at Natsu and Lucy laughing.

"I-I just wanted to know…. Are Lucy and Natsu d-dating?" Lisanna asked.

"Not yet." Mira smiled at the torn look on her sisters face.

"O-Oh….." Lisanna looked down close to tears.

Mira sighed wondering if she'd gone too far as Lisanna ran out of the guild.

"So then…. Natsu? Just go after her?" Lucy giggled at the fire mages blush.

"Thanks Lucy!" Natsu grinned before running out after the girl he loved.

~MEANWHILE IN TOWN~

"Come on now little lady. Your boyfriends not coming is he?" A guy leered at a shaking Lisanna.

"H-He's not my boyfriend! LEAVE ME GO!" She sniffled still upset about earlier.

"Don't be so cold-" The man started but a growl made him freeze.

"She said let her go." A silloute growled at the alleyway.

"What? You gonna try and stop me? I'm a mage brat. Know your pl-!" The man started but was suddenly on the ground with a growning black eye.

"I said let her go didn't I?" The mysterious boy with the now flaming hand growled.

"Natsu!" Lisanna cried tackling the boy in a hug which they both blushed at.

"Tch. I'll get you back for this." The man growled running away.

"Thank you Natsu. But you should get back to your girlfriend." Lisanna smiled tearfully.

"What? But Lisanna, I love-!" He started but she had already taken off.

A while later Natsu slumped in his chair at the bar with Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy.

"What's wrong with you flame-brain?" Gray asked smirking.

They all sighed waiting for the fight but frowned concerned when nothing happened.

"Natsu? Want a fish?" Happy asked worried.

"No. I'm not hungry…" He sighed again.

"Does this have anything to do with Lisanna?" Lucy asked and Natsu flinched.

"It does." They all said in unison sweat-dropping.

"Drop it." Natsu growled and stormed out.

The guild was deadly quiet. All could still hear the stomping off the hot headed fire mage and the tension was thick. But Lucy and Mira locked eyes and nodded.

Operation: Get Natsu and Lisanna back together was a go.

~IN THE FOREST~

Lisanna was sobbing in the forest when a twig snapped.

"W-Who's there?" Lisanna sniffled.

"I told you I'd get you back. But your boyfriend isn't here to save you this time." The man from before drawled, smirking he took a step towards her forcing her up against a tree.

"Who are you?" She growled trying to hide her growing fear.

"Me? I'm Katsu Tegiro, Master of Dark Grimoire. And you've made me your enemy, something no one wants to do." He smirked with a dark bloodlust in his eyes.

"I-I think your just a big bully who can't do anything!" She snapped and winced as his hand came down on her cheek.

"Well it's a good thing no one cares what you think." Katsu smirked before his hand became a sword.

"W-What are you going to do?" She stuttered but got no answer.

The forest was quiet until a piercing scream let out. Katsu had used his arm-sword to stab through her stomach.

"Dark Grimoire's a dark guild _honey_. We're good at what we do." He sneered before pulling his sword-arm out and returning it to a hand and bringing out a quill and paper.

"W-What are you planning?" She gasped out in pain.

He smirked before dipping the quill in her blood and began writing.

After a few minutes he pulled out a vile and scooped some of her blood in it and walking away.

He didn't get very far before a fireball missed his head and the forest caught fire.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu's voice screamed and he charged.

The man however smirked and disappeared leaving Natsu to try and chase before he heard a gasp.

Natsu looked over and saw Lisanna passed out from blood loss and he ran to grab her and hurry back to the guild.

The guild however was planning a strategy to get them together when Natsu burst in, covered in blood from Lisanna, looked mad as hell and crying.

"What happened?" Erza shouted.

"The forest's on fire! Some guy attacked her and he got away!" Natsu growled.

The guild immediately left to stop the fire and after Natsu put Lisanna down and turned to go Lucy put her hand on his arm and stopped him.

"Natsu. Stay here with Mira and Lisanna. She needs you right now." She said before running off to help.

Ater Mira patched Lisanna up and left sobbing Natsu sat beside Lisanna.  
>"Lisanna…. I don't know if you can hear me but…. I love you and always will…. I don't know what made you think me and Lucy were dating but we're not… The only girl I've ever loved and ever will love is you… So please wake up and get better okay? Just know I love you." Natsu said softly and turned to leave.<p>

Lisanna's hand shot out to stop him and she smiled.

"I love you, you big baka….. I guess I misunderstood…. But I DO love you Natsu, and please know it's not your fault. It's that mans…." She said and he leaned down and kissed her.

"I know. Love you Lisanna! Now get to sleep!" He scolded and she giggled before falling asleep.


	2. Mini Epilouge

**MINI EPILOUGE**

A few months after Lisanna got better the guild had gotten a letter from Katsu.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I hear the woman got better. Such a pity. She was fun to torture. If you want to 'avenge' your friend meet us at Dark Grimoire. We'll be waiting for the bloodshed._

_With hate_

_Katsu Tegiro_

_Master or Dark Grimoire_

_PS If you're wondering this is written in the girls blood_

So they went to Dark Grimoire and fought the dark guild.

After lots of pain, suffering and blood lost they won.

After they won Lisanna and Natsu decided to date.

Eventually, Natsu and Lisanna married and had two sons and a daughter.

Tyson and Aoi Dragoneel were two handsome twins with shaggy pink hair and blue eyes.

Tyson was a fire dragon slayer much like his father whereas Aoi had take-over magic much like his mother.

Hotaru Dragoneel was adorable with short white curls and black eyes.

Hotaru turned out to have light magic. She could control lights many forms.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

If you want to know the meanings behind the names of the kids:

**TYSON:** English surname transferred to forename use, derived from a byname for a person who is "fiery tempered," from the Old French word tison, meaning "firebrand."

**AOI (1-****碧****, 2- ****葵****):** Japanese unisex name meaning 1) "blue" or 2) "hollyhock."

**HOTARU (****蛍****):** Japanese name meaning "firefly; lightning bug."

PS Katsu wasn't a main character, nor a significant character. He's just an evil guy created for the plot.

The kids are my OC's as is Katsu. I hope you enjoyed my story~!


End file.
